SECRET LOVE SONG
by Anon6104
Summary: "Mengenal mu dalam diam" - Chanyeol. Mereka berdua merupakan sahabat yang mana terjebak dalam sebuah permainan mengikat kedua nya dalam kepura-puraan. Dan itu berujung pada mereka yang saling mencintai dan menyakiti satu sama lain. Kisah percintaan yang cukup menyedihkan bagi mereka pada akhir cerita. - CHANBAEK/YAOI/EXO [School Life, Chapter]
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Love Song**

 **Author : Anon6104**

 **Tittle : Secret Love Song**

 **Cast : Chanbaek, Others**

 **Genre : School Life, Hurt**

 **Rating : T**

 **Boy x Boy**

 **Per- Chapter**

" **Mengenal mu dalam diam" – Chanyeol**

-oo0oo—

Chapter 1 [Rain]

-oo0oo-

Hujan begitu lebat di luaran sana yang masih setia tak bosan menemani senja yang mulai tiba, udara disekitar begitu dingin. Sepasang mata yang nampak kosong menatap kearah hujan, ingin rasanya menerobos ribuan runtuhan hujan dan berteriak memenuhi hasrat nya yang terpendam agar sesak dalam rongga nya menghilang. Namun udara dingin membekukan niat nya itu, tubuhnya bergeming tat kala hujan semakin deras mengguyur halaman depan yeoman school.

Namja ini terduduk menunggu kapan hujan mereda di koridor sekolah nya, bangku panjang tua itu hanya dirinya yang menghuni. Sunyi nya suasana menemani ia, ini sudah pukul 6 sore. Dan hanya dirinya yang berada di koridor ini seorang diri, walaupun begitu masih ada beberapa guru juga petugas keamanan yang belum pulang. Yeah walaupun tidak dialah satu-satu nya yang berada di sekolah. namun, koridor ini begitu terasa sunyi, hanya rintikkan hujan yang menemani ia dalam diam.

Kilasan memori beberapa kejadian waktu lalu tiba-tiba muncul di otak nya, namja ini menyerengit dengan kepalan tangan yang memutih, _"Kau mau menjadi pacar ku baek?"_

" _A apa? Pacar? Kau serius daehyun-ah?" mata puppy itu nampak begitu bersinar kala seseorang didepan nya menggenggam tangan lentik dengan sebuah bucket bunga mawar merah yang dipegang pemuda bersurai cokelat dihadapan nya._

" _Aku menyukai mu sejak lama, kita juga sangat dekat. Aku ingin sebuah hubungan dengan status yang nyata, aku mencintai mu baek, mau kah kau jadi kekasih ku? Kalau ya ambilah mawar ini."_

 _Nyata nya dengan pernyataan sebuah cinta yang begitu lantang dari seseorang yang sudah ia sukai sejak lama, tak begitu susah memikirkan sebuah keraguan pada sosok didepan nya. Dengan pipi yang bersemu merah baekhyun mengambil mawar itu malu-malu dan mengigit bibir bawah nya menahan senyuman yang bisa saja merobek bibir nya karena terlalu senang tersenyum._

 _Selanjut nya apa yang terjadi, kedua pasang anak adam ini berpelukan dengan bahagia didalam lab bahasa. Hanya mereka yang pada saat itu menghuni didalam lab, karena ini masih jam sekolah ke tiga setelah istirahat._

 _Dan kebahagiaan itu mengantarkan luka pada seseorang yang menyaksikan nya dengan sendu dibalik kaca jendela, seseorang yang diam-diam menyukai sosok yang lebih cantik dari kedua nya._

Dan kejadian itu terus menyesakkan rongga dada nya, ia menghembuskan nafas nya dengan berat seakan dengan menghembuskan sesak nya akan ikut keluar walaupun itu sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh untuk hati nya.

"Permisi nak, tapi ini udah jam tutup nya sekolah. Saya ingin menutup gerbang sekolah sebaik nya kau cepatlah pulang karena ini juga sudah malam."

Suara seseorang dari samping menyentakkan ia dalam lamunan yang menyedihkan, namja ini menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya dengan seragam keamanan berdiri disamping nya dengan tersenyum ramah. Ia terkejut pasalnya setelah ia mendengar ucapan satpam tersebut benar ada nya bahwa langit sudah gelap, bahkan hujan sudah tak lagi turun. Jadi sudah berapa lamakah ia melamun?

"Nak?" pria setengah baya ini menepuk pundak nya pelan dan segera ia tersadar dengan keterdiaman nya.

"Ah mianhae ahjussi tadi aku sedang melamun sampai tidak sadar kalau sudah berhenti hujan hehehe" pria itu berdiri dengan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menggaruk kepala nya yang seakan mendadak gatal. Wajah nya masih di rundung kikuk, namun dengan segera setelah ia pamit langkah kaki nya yang panjang berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Untuk kejadian hari ini, mari untuk bisa mengontrol nya Park Chanyeol." Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan menaiki bus yang berhenti pada halte yang tak jauh dari sekolah.

-oo0oo-

TBC

Aku berharap kalian menyukainya, tolong tinggalkan jejak untuk cerita ini

Thanks

Anon6104


	2. Chapter 2 Friendship

**Secret Love Song**

 **Author : Anon6104**

 **Tittle : Secret Love Song**

 **Cast : Chanbaek, Others**

 **Genre : School Life, Hurt**

 **Rating : T**

 **Boy x Boy**

 **Per- Chapter**

" **Mengenal mu dalam diam" – Chanyeol**

-oo0oo-

Chapter 2 [Friendship]

-oo0oo-

" _Bisakah kau tidak menganggu ku park chanyeol? Aku masih mengantuk."_

 _Chanyeol tidak juga menyerah untuk membuat seseorang dibalik selimut pink terbangun, bahkan suara bising dari penyedot debu sengaja ia nyalahkan agar membuat sahabat nya terusik dari tidur nya. Cukup lelah dirinya terbiasa setiap pagi hari membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi dikamar baekhyun, Kepala nya selalu menggeleng berulang kali saat melihat tumpukkan baju kotor, kaos kaki yang diletakan dekat kamar mandi, buku komik di atas meja belajar yang tak beraturan di letakkan nya, juga kemasaan makanan instan seperti mie ramyun yang terletak disamping lemari pakaian._

 _Harus dirinya akui, bahwa sahabat nya sejak kecil terlalu pemalas dalam urusan membereskan rumah. Dan chanyeol lah yang tiap pagi dengan telaten nya mebersihkan semua kekacauan yang baekhyun buat sendiri. Ini dikarenakan tidak ada nya satu pun selain baekhyun, yang tinggal di rumah. Dan sejak kecil chanyeol selalu bersama baekhyun setiap saat, sampai perasaan peduli dengan sahabat kecil nya hingga saat ini tak merasa keberatan jika yang ia lakukan untuk baekhyun benar tulus ada nya._

" _Bagaimana bisa kau tidur kembali hahhh? apa aku harus menarik mu dan menyeret sampai kau masuk dalam bathup?" chanyeol bergumam sendiri dengan satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menyeka keringat nya yang mulai bercucuran._

 _Tugas membersihkan kamar baekhyun telah usai, bahkan pembersih debu yang ia nyalahkan juga telah dimatikan. Namun baekhyun tak kunjung bangun. Chanyeol benar-benar takjub dengan baekhyun yang tidak sama sekali terusik dengan kebisingan yang ia buat._

 _Dan hal ini membuat chanyeol untuk mengambil tindakkan, dengan mendekat kearah ranjang. Ia menyibak selimut itu sekali tarikkan dan melihat gerakan kecil dari baekhyun yang masih memejamkan mata._

 _Satu hal yang dapat chanyeol rasakan setelah nya adalah dunia nya seolah berhenti dan jantung nya yang perlahan berdetak keras, saat netra nya melihat baekhyun tertidur dengan wajah yang begitu damai seolah nafas nya juga ikut tersendat karena betapa indah nya sahabat nya ini saat tertidur. Dengekuran halus bak seperti seekor puppy kecil membuat darah nya berdesir hangat. Hanya memandang nya saja chanyeol begitu menyukai nya. Wajah polos baekhyun begitu terlihat cantik dimata chanyeol. Ah betapa ia ingin melak- Tunggu!_

 _Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunan nya yang mulai mengarah pada hal yang tidak dapat ia raih, kepala itu menggeleng cepat seolah menyadarkan akan khayalan yang tinggi itu. Dan ia kembali menatap baekhyun dengan humbusan nafas yang ia keluarkan berakhir panjang._

" _Baekhyun bangun lah." Ia menepuk pipi gembil itu berulang kali direspon dengan gumaman tidak jelas oleh baekhyun._

" _Bangun lah baekhyun, ayo kita sekolah. setengah jam lagi kita berangkat."_

" _Yak~ yoda jelek aku masih mengantuk jangan mengganggu ku." Rengekan itu tak mempengaruhi chanyeol sama sekali dengan menarik lengan baekhyun, chanyeol berhasil membuat nya terduduk dengan protesan anak itu._

" _Sialan, sudah aku bilang aku masih mengantuk pabo! Aishhhh bahkan sekolah dimulai satu jam lagi kau benar-benar mengganggu waktu tidumphhhh." Tangan besar itu membekap mulut baekhyun dimana itu membuat baekhyun sulit untuk berbicara dengan jelas, chanyeol memang sengaja jika ia tak membekap nya maka akan banyak sumpah serapah yang baekhyun berikan untuk chanyeol._

" _Berhenti berbicara dan mandi—AK YAK! BAEKHYUN." Satu kemenangan untuk baekhyun karena telah berhasil menggigit tangan chanyeol, dan itu menyebabkan ringisan kencang akibat denyutan yang chanyeol rasakan. Oh lihat lah! Bahkan bekas gigitan itu tercetak di sela jari telunjuk chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol bersumpah gigitan baekhyun terlalu menyakitkan dan saat ia mendongak justru debuman suara pintu kamar mandi dibelakang sana yang ia dengar. Dan sosok baekhyun telah berada dibalik pintu kamar mandi itu. yeah, karena tak ingin mendapatkan amukkan dari chanyeol baekhyun memilih kabur saat chanyeol tidak sadar sibuk meringis di atas ranjang nya._

" _Sialan kau baekhyun." Ucap chanyeol._

 _Dughh! Pintu kamar mandi itu ditendang keras membuat chanyeol tersentak, "Kau yang sialan bodoh menganggu waktu pagi ku yang tenang!" chanyeol mendengar nya, namun ia hanya terkekeh saat berhasil membuat temannya itu kesal bahkan di pagi hari._

 _Selagi menunggu baekhyun, chanyeol menyiapkan seragam juga jadwal pelajaran milik baekhyun. Tidak ada suara yang baekhyun sumpah serapahkan lagi untuk chanyeol, yang ia dengar hanya gemercik air didalam sana menandakan baekhyun benar mandi seperti dugaan nya._

 _Setelah selesai nya chanyeol mengecek jam tangan nya, ah ini saat nya ia kembali ke rumah nya. "Baekhyun datanglah kerumah ku, eomma sudah memasak sesuatu yang enak untuk mu."_

" _NE~" mendengar respon baekhyun, chanyeol membawa langkah nya kearah jendela, dan tidak lama ia berhasil keluar melompat ke balkon kamar nya di sebrang balkon baekhyun._

 _-oo0oo-_

" _Kenapa dengan wajah baekhyunee ku?"_

" _Aigoooo dia sangat imuttt."_

" _Kyaaaaaak aku ingin dia menjadi adik ipar ku kelak."_

" _Apa dia memakai eyeliner lagi! Ck!"_

 _Krik…krikk….krikk_

 _Suasana terasa sunyi bahkan kalian dapat mendengar suara jarum jam yang berbunyi. Tak ada aktifitas apapun dimeja makan bahkan dentingan garpu serta sendok tak sama sekali terdengar semua orang yang berada disana sibuk menatap kearah baekhyun dalam diam, saat ini baekhyun telah duduk manis depan meja makan keluarga park, pipi nya yang gembil tertarik akan senyum nya yang semakin lebar. Dan itu sangat menggemaskan dimata ke lima orang sekitar nya yang melihat nya nampak seperti seekor puppy. Sudah 10 menit dan suasana masih saja hening, tak ada yang mereka lontarkan bahkan makanan yang telah di hidangkan tak kunjung disantap karena focus mereka hanya pada sosok cantik seorang byun baekhyun. Hanya ada sebuah suara desas-desus yang dapat didengar oleh hati masing-masing. Bagaimana mereka berbicara dalam hati memekik gemas akibat pada anak yang sudah lama menjadi bagian dari keluarga park._

 _Itu membuat perlahan senyuman diwajah baekhyun luntur berganti dengan raut wajah penuh kebingungan, baekhyun menjadi sedikit rishi oleh ke lima tatapan mata yang tertuju pada nya. Dan baekhyun lah yang akhirnya membuka pembicaraan setelah 20 menit hening._

" _A apa kalian hanya akan menatap ku?" baekhyun tergagap karena merasa malu nya ditatap oleh seluruh keluarga park._

 _Suara gugup yang terdengar di telinga masing-masing sukses menyentakkan lamunan manusia yang menatap nya dan mereka berdalih pada aktifitas semula, "A ah… mari kita sarapan hahaha astaga kenapa kita malah hanya diam." Paman park tertawa kering, tangan nya mengambil sendok untuk menyantap nasi goring buatan sang istri._

 _Di ikuti oleh beberapa tangan yang juga sibuk menyantap makanan yang sudah di sajikan "Baekhyunee~ bibi sudah membuat nasi goreng seafood untuk mu ayo dimakan." Bibi park menyodorkan sepiring nasi gorong kehadapan baekhyun disambut riang oleh sang empu. "Terimakasih bibi." Tak lupa baekhyun memberikan senyum nya dengan mata yang membentuk bulan sabit._

" _Baekhyunnnn cobalah ini noona membuat sandwich kesukaan mu." Wanita bermata bulat, memiliki wajah begitu mirip dengan chanyeol menyodorkan piring berisi sandwich itu kehadapan baekhyun. Ia tersenyum senang saat baekhyun mengambil nya dengan senang hati. "Woaaaah aku menyukai sandwich aku akan memakan nya noona."_

 _Mulut baekhyun terlihat penuh saat ia memakan nasi goreng dengan sandwich sekaligus, sehingga bibir itu tak sadar mengerucut gemas. Paman park tertawa melihat baekhyun, ia seperti melihat seorang anak nya yang lain paling manja._

" _Hahahaigooo makan lah perlahan baekhyun-ah" ujar paman park._

 _Tak mau kalah dengan yoora kali ini yeoja berambut ikal berwarna cokelat menyodorkan sebuah sendok diatas nya terdapat bubur labu pada mulut baekhyun "Baekhyun aaaaa." Jessica, anak pertama keluarga park itu sangat menginginkan baekhyun menjadi adik ipar nya. Ia lah yang sangat terobsesi menjodohkan chanyeol adik bungsu nya dengan baekhyun. Bahkan sejak kecil baekhyun begitu dimanjakan oleh jessica. Baginya baekhyun lebih cantik dari yoora adi kedua nya._

" _Berhenti menyodorkan dia makanan, dia sudah seperti babi yang doyan sekali makan."_

 _Dan pagi hari itu mendadak menyebalkan saat baekhyun mendengar ucapan sahabat nya yang idiot, park chanyeol sialan._

 _-oo0oo-_

TBC

Aku tau bahasa bahkan jalan cerita nya masih terlalu biasa banget. Aku sedang belajar menjadi seorang penulis. Jadi aku meminta maaf kalau cerita ini masih jauh dari kata terbaik. Tolong tinggalkan jejak di cerita ini

Thanks

Anon6104


	3. Chapter 3 Basket

**Secret Love Song**

 **Author : Anon6104**

 **Tittle : Secret Love Song**

 **Cast : Chanbaek, Others**

 **Genre : School Life, Hurt**

 **Rating : T**

 **Boy x Boy**

 **Per- Chapter**

" **Mengenal mu dalam diam" – Chanyeol**

-oo0oo-

Chapter 3 [Basket]

-oo0oo-

 _Suasana didalam bus selalu padat setiap pagi nya, sebagian besar anak sekolahan dan para pekerja yang terlihat suntuk menahan rasa kantuk harus berdesak-desakkan akibat rutinitas yang dijalani mulai kembali lagi setiap pagi nya._

 _Saat ini chanyeol dan baekhyun telah berangkat sekolah setelah sarapan telah usai, mereka berangkat dengan bus hingga menuju sekolah. Posisi mereka sangatlah tidak memungkinkan untuk duduk bersantai bahkan hanya untuk melihat jalanan di kaca jendela atau tertidur, karena padat nya penumpang membuat mereka dengan berat hati rela mengalah pada beberapa orang seperti lansia, anak balita hingga ibu hamil. Sehingga akhirnya mereka kini berdiri didekat pintu dengan saling berhadapan. Dan itu membuat chanyeol merasakan jantung nya kembali berdegup kencang tak normal. Dan hal yang ia selalu rasakan seperti saat ini selalu bersama baekhyun lah teman masa kecil nya._

 _Posisi yang saling berhadapan ini nampak dari segi orang yang melihat nya chanyeol dengan tubuh yang menjulang tinggi seakan melindungi kekasih yang nyatanya itu adalah teman masa kecil. Mereka ngomong-ngomong terlihat serasi bukan?_

 _Chanyeol melirik untuk dapat melihat baekhyun dihadapan nya. Baekhyun tak menyadari pergerakan hal aneh yang chanyeol lakukan, "Wae?" saat mendengar suara baekhyun, chanyeol tersentak dan melihat baekhyun mendongak menatap nya dengan raut wajah bingung._

" _A-aniaaa." Chanyeol menggigit lidah didalam mulut nya saat suara gagap yang ia lontarkan sebagai respon pertanyaan baekhyun tadi._

" _Ck aneh." Baekhyun berdecak memutar bola mata nya, lalu bersikap santai kembali seolah tak menyadari keanehan pada chanyeol. Ia menyumpal telinga dengan headset putih milik nya. Dirinya mencoba untuk bersandar pada pintu dan merilekskan badan nya saat satu putaran lagu yang ia dengar tengah berjalan seperempatnya._

 _Tiba-tiba bus berhenti mendadak sehingga membuat para penumpang oleng dan hampir terjatuh. Beberapa orang mengumpat dan mengomeli supir. Namun seolah suara bising terhenti saat chanyeol memeluk pinggang baekhyun. Dan mereka berdua saling bertatap dalam diam, posisi nya yang begitu intim dengan baekhyun bersandar pada dada bidang chanyeol membuat degupan jantung pria bertubuh tinggi nyaris tak terkontrol._

" _Chanyeol…" ucap baekhyun pelan menatap lelaki yang memeluk pinggang ramping nya. Baekhyun menahan nafas nya karena entah mengapa dirinya seolah membeku saat sahabat nya memeluk tubuh nya setelah sekian lama._

" _Heumm?" Jawab chanyeol lembut._

" _Kau mempunyai riwayat jantung?"_

 _Dan seolah lagu romantic yang chanyeol dengar tiba-tiba seperti didrama serta taburan bunga yang ia khayalkan berada di sekeliling nya mendadak luntur._

 _-oo0oo-_

 _Ketika melewati gerbang sekolah, perhatian baekhyun langsung teralih ke para pemain basket yang berada di lapangan. Mata sabit itu tak kunjung berkedip saat melihat salah satu dari pemain basket disana. ini sudah jam istirahat, dan saat nya kesempatan bagi ia melihat para pemain basket itu sedang berlatih._

 _Dengan membawa roti dan susu strawberry nya, baekhyun yang ditemani dengan kyungsoo salah satu teman sebangku nya itu duduk dipinggiran lapangan._

" _Daehyunn ~ semangaaaaaaaat." Pekikan yang terlampau semangat baekhyun lontarkan saat ketua tim basket nya memasukkan bola kedalam ring. Senyum lebar itu ia tujukan saat daehyun menatap kearah nya yang juga membalas senyum. Tangan yang terlampau lentik itu melambai saat daehyun berlari kecil kearah nya. Dan itu sukses membuat baekhyun gugup dan mendadak heboh._

" _Omo.. omooo kyung coba lihat daehyun menghampiri ku, berikan aku botol air nya kyung." Baekhyun berdiri dengan satu tangan yang heboh memegangi kepala kyungsoo agar teman nya bermata belok itu memberi kan nya minuman yang memang sudah ia persiapkan sebelum nya._

 _Decakkan kesal keluar dari mulut berbentuk hati milik kyungsoo, selalu seperti ini. Fikir kyungsoo dimana saat bertemu daehyun, teman sebangku nya itu akan heboh sendiri. Dan itu terlalu berlebihan menurutnya._

" _Ck bisa kau biasa saja? Aku tau kau menyukai daehyun tapi kalau kau seperti ini justru daehyun akan menyadari nya baek." Sambil memberi minuman, kyungsoo mendengus kesal karena baekhyun justru berlari menghampiri daehyun tak mendengar nasihat dirinya._

" _Kau terlalu tidak peka dengan sekitar mu baek." Gumam kyungsoo saat ia menatap miris seseorang di lantai dua atas sebrang ia duduk._

 _-oo0oo-_

" _Ini untuk mu." Baekhyun menyodorkan botol minuman dingin saat ia berhadapan dengan daehyun. Saat ini mereka tengah berdiri dipinggir lapangan tidak jauh dari tempat kyungsoo mengamati mereka._

" _Terimakasih, kau benar-benar baik sekali." Rona pipi tercetak jelas saat daehyun mengusak rambut baekhyun gemas, baekhyun mengulum bibir nya untuk menahan senyuman yang semakin lebar. Jantung nya berdegup kencang saat ia mendongak untuk menatap daehyun yang meminum air pemberian nya._

 _Ia menelan ludah susah payah saat keringat itu mengalir di leher daehyun, menurut baekhyun itu terlihat sexy. Ugh!_

" _Baekhyun?" Seolah menyadari daehyun yang melambaikan tangan didepan wajah nya, baekhyun terkejut telah ketangkap basah melihat pria tampan itu._

" _Ughh?" dengan wajah yang tampak lugu baekhyun menatap daehyun dimana itu sukses membuat kapten basket sekolah yeoman dibuat gemas._

" _Apa aku setampan itu sampai ku panggil kau tidak mendengar?" cubitan gemas di kedua pipi baekhyun membuat erangan manja keluar dari mulut si cantik._

" _Appoo~ kau membuat pipi ku lebar. Hentikann yakkk." Baekhyun mengusap pipi nya setelah berhasil melepas cubitan daehyun._

" _Hahahaha kau menggemaskan. Ayo ikut aku pergi ke kantin baek aku lapar." Baekhyun mengangguk dan melangkah meninggalkan lapangan bersama dengan daehyun menggenggam tangan baekhyun gemas dan rona malu-malu diwajah baekhyun._

 _Disisi lain, seseorang yang terluka mengepalkan tangan nya, dan menatap datar mereka yang bahagia._

" _Kau membuat nya terluka baekhyun." Ujar pria bermata rusa penuh dengan penekanan_

 _-oo0oo-_

TBC

Tolong tinggalkan jejak di cerita ini

Thanks

Anon614


End file.
